


It all starts up 'there'

by Kia



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Chris, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia/pseuds/Kia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a hard time not worrying or fearing things in life. Chris is there to help when things get too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all starts up 'there'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing these for myself, to write out the things on my mind. The way problems in my story are handled could be very different from what you deem correct or not. I just write what helps me or how I would want to be helped. It's all based of what I feel comfortable with and what helps me through the day. 
> 
> If it bother's you then please don't read it. 
> 
> Also if you're easily triggered for whatever, this is just a warning that possible triggering things are discussed.  
> And there are probably spelling errors in there, sorry for that.

Heart throbbing… yeah. Pain in the chest… yes. Pain in the upper arms… also yes. Feeling dizzy sometimes… yeah, sometimes.

Tom gulped, already feeling the panic and fear flaring up inside of him. He had been going at it for nearly 2 hours now. He knew it, something was wrong. Chris could say all he wanted, comfort him in all ways possible, but he was sure something was wrong with his heart. He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he stared at the screen of his laptop. He had a couple of tabs open, unable to stop himself from googling his symptoms. He worried, he always did. 

He sat up in the bed, already feeling the panic taking over his body. His heart was pounding harder then he thought he ever felt before. He could feel it all the way in his throat. Tears blurred his vision trying to be breath properly. 

“Chris” He the sniffled, crawling to the older man sleeping next to him. “Daddy” He managed out, as tears started to fall. “I’m going to have a heart attack… I don’t want to die” He cried. Tom shook Chris a little, willing him to wake up already. 

“Tom…” Chris groaned a little before opening his eyes. “Baby, What’s wrong ?” He mumbled softly, not shocked to see the younger upset like this. He sighed when he noticed the laptop on the bed. 

“Chris… I don’t want to die” 

“Tom… you really need to stop this” 

Chris pushed himself up, shutting the laptop harder then he wanted to, leaving the room in darkness. “You’re driving yourself insane with all this googling and self-diagnosing. We talked about this, didn’t we ? You are not allowed to use the laptop in bed when we are about to sleep” He peeked to the alarm clock. 2:34 AM. “Don’t tell me you’ve been on that laptop since we went to bed…” 

Tom sobbed and nodded in reply. “I can’t stop it… I know something is wrong Chris… I read that if you have muscle pains and if-“ 

“Thomas” 

Tom let out another sob, his hand pressed to his chest where his heart was. He looked at the other man, his eyes trying to get used to the darkness. “I’m sorry” he then sobbed. 

Chris sighed. “Come here. I’ll get you some water.” He held out his hand. “Also no laptop anymore before bed, can you promise me that ? You’re only scaring yourself. Everyone can put something on the internet, not everything is true.” Chris smiled softly as he turned on the bedside lamp. 

“Look at you, you’re all worked up about nothing” He stroked Tom’s tear stained face, gently wiping away the tears. 

“I can feel it though… when I tighten the muscles in my chest it hurts there where my heart is.” Tom began softly. 

“It’s probably because you’ve been excessively tightening those muscles that you have strained them a little. Nothing to worry about, baby.” He pulled Tom in his arms, letting the young man push his face in the crook of his neck. “I know you’re not convinced and I know it’s difficult, but you really have to let it go. Take a few deep breaths for me, alright ?” 

Tom nodded a little, breathing in through his nose as Chris gently stroke his back. He calmed down a little after another minute of breathing like that. Feeling the panic slowly leave his body.

“Good. Let’s get you some water” Chris smiled when he noticed Tom calmed down a little. He stood up, grabbed the laptop and put it on the table by the window. 

Tom sighed softly, sitting there, still shaking, in a mess of blankets as he rubbed the last of his tears from his cheeks. He hated the constant fear and he felt guilty towards Chris. Chris wanted to do fun thing with him, not having him as a sobbing mess nearly every single day. 

“There you go” 

“Thank you” He whispered when Chris reappeared with a glass of water. He sipped it slowly as he stared at the sheets. “Daddy… I’m really sorry”

Chris lay down again. “You don’t have to be sorry, Tom. I know it’s hard for you. We’ll work on it, okay ?” Tom nodded a little, carefully placing the glass on the nightstand. “Thank you, Chris” 

“It’s alright, baby, come here. I’ll wait till you fall asleep” 

Tom crawled under the covers more, snuggling closely against Chris, holding on to him. What would he ever do without this man. “I love you…” 

“I love you too, baby. Go sleep now”


End file.
